User talk:Rust Latch
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rust Latch page, and for joining our ever growing community! To make your time here enjoyable, please read the Policy page to ensure you don't break the rules! Not sure where to start? Join The Common Series Project! Need some help? Read our guide on how to How To Make A Decent Character Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Ralnon (Talk) 18:46, May 6, 2011 Greetings Pleasure to meet you. I am an editor here, I find extremely timely your arrival to this Wikia since I am looking for collaborators for a project I have. I hope you enjoy the Wikia, or what it's left of it. Welcome! Anything you may need please contact me. [[User:NightBird|''' NightBird ]] (Habla me) 04:02, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You there? I noticed you were active. [[User:NightBird| NightBird ]] (Habla me) 23:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I use AIM for only personl relations... I beginning a project, I some experience on MS-Paint (See this Pic I made). I am starting a project and I could really use some creative-artistic person. Could I see some of your works? [[User:NightBird| NightBird ]] (Habla me) 23:17, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll scan some recient stuff hold on. Rust Latch 23:24, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hit a few snags, sorry for the wait, Beast Boy Raven Both from refrences Full page of recent skeches Character design stuff Rust Latch 00:37, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to TTFF! I am Rassilon, an administrator of the wiki. I just wanted to say that if you need anything, just send me a message on my talk page. See ya! [[User:Rassilon of Old|'''Rassilon of Old]] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) : The status of this site... Well most users are in fact, inactive. I myself no longer edit here, but I am still an active Wikia user. So any messages you leave me, I will see. :) The Common Series Project is infact the only project on this site, and due to the inactivity of users, most likely canceled. Also, I started writing one episode, but I never finished it. If you want, the series can be revived, and re-written. Or you can start your own project! And you don't come across as blunt or rude, just interested in what is happening. :) [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 06:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah ok thanks. Well this site is going to give me plenty of stuff to think about and draw. We'll see if I can come up with anything good. Would a comic be acceptable on this site? :: Also I think that we should make a page that lists and links to all the active and inactive projects/stories. I wouldn't mind doing it if its ok with you. :: :: Rust Latch 17:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Sorry, I don't have AIM. We can always chat on talk pages though! [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 08:24, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks..^__^ Hey Rust! saw your message on my talkpage and I decided to oblige to your request, can you make me a portrait of the 5 main characters in my series?? Namely: Azriath, Arturios, Rexion, Chrxion and Cervantes. Now what i have in mind are only shadows ro the rising sun, (you get the idea) don't show their wings, I'll use them for an article in the Groups Category, The Endless Wanderers. THANKS!! ^__^ Azriath the 23rd 14:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Challenge accepted :D! Rust Latch 02:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. You still around? ''' NightBird ''' (Habla me) 23:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Yep meet me on aim, Ill be on all evening. Rust Latch 02:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Scrach that, hit me up tomorrow night or send me an email, Samdudefox@gmail.com Rust Latch 03:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ^__^ okay then.. It's midterms next week so I don't think I'll be doing any editing here.. just keep up the good work.. 08:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC)